1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a generating module, a manufacturing method of the generating module and a method for enhancing a magnetic force. In particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic field generating module, a manufacturing method of the magnetic field generating module and a method for enhancing a magnetic force.
2. Related Art
The process of targeted therapy is that injects a targeted drug into a body to attack specific cells and thus achieve the treating effect. However, the targeted drug injection disperses in the body to reduce the effect of the targeted therapy. In addition, the dispersion of the drug causes the significant side effect and another injury to the patient.
In order to improve the effect of the targeted therapy, a magnetic navigation control system combined with the targeted therapy is developed. For effective certain disease treatment, the magnetic field generating device of the magnetic navigation control system is used to generate the magnetic force for guiding a magnetic targeted drug to a target region. The technology of the magnetic navigation control system can guide the targeted drug to the target region. Thus, in addition to the treatment in the target region, the side effect on the patient is decreased, and thus the treating effect can be enhanced.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional magnetic field generating module 1. FIG. 1B shows a schematic illustration of a magnetic-line distribution for the magnetic field generating module 1 in FIG. 1A. The magnetic field generating module 1 is applied to the magnetic navigation control system to generate the magnetic force for guiding the magnetic targeted drug.
The magnetic field generating module 1 includes a housing 11, three poles 121 to 123 and a plurality of windings 13. The housing 11 has an inner side 111. The poles 121 to 123 are disposed on the inner side 111 in the housing 11 with the included angle between the poles 121 to 123 at the center point being equal to 120 degrees. In addition, the windings 13 are disposed corresponding to the poles 121 to 123, respectively. Powering the windings 13 alternately can make the magnetic field generating module 1 generate the magnetic lines, as shown in FIG. 1B, in which the winding 13 corresponding to the pole 121 is powered.
However, the magnetic-line distribution for the magnetic field generating module 1 is relatively nonuniform and less concentrated. In addition, due to the magnetoresistive effect of the air, the magnetic flux density and the magnetic force are attenuated with the increment of the distance to the pole. Accordingly, the magnetic navigation effect is reduced with the increment of the distance. In order to enhance the magnetic navigation effect, the power for the winding 13 has to be increased to enhance the magnetic force; however, the cost also increases.
Therefore, in order to obtain the concentrated magnetic-line distribution and enhanced the magnetic force, to provide a magnetic field generating module, a manufacturing method for the magnetic field generating module and a method for enhancing the magnetic force is an important subject of the invention.